Mikey's Punishment
by Kuma570
Summary: Raphael has discovered that he is not the one that took Donatello's virginity. Michelangelo is and the hot-head is not at all happy with that fact. What is Raphael thinking now? He thinks that his little brother needs to be punished This is rated MA, not just M.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own these guys in any way imaginable, but I do hope I own this situation  
enough for it to be enjoyed.

WARNING: This story contains Turtlecest. If you don't like it, please press the back arrow.

Author's note: Here is a little short continuation to Our Little Secret. Like I promised, it is what  
Raphael does to Mikey after finding out that the youngest had taken Donatello's virginity before  
he could.

Sorry for the delay. I know, I take forever XD But, if I am not happy, I am not submitting anything  
until I am. I like the way this turned out in the end, so I hope you guys do as well. Enjoy and like  
always, please review c:

* * *

Michelangelo ran as fast as his legs could carry his weight, knowing that only pain was waiting  
for him if his big brother managed to catch up.

The sea green ninja headed toward one of the entrances into the sewer tunnels, only to open  
the door and come face to face with the angry hot-head himself.

Raphael must have used one of the other doors and beat the youngest sibling to it.

The orange loving turtle attempted to close the door, the larger mutant throwing it off of it's hinges  
and grabbing the family goofball by the shell, yanking him back before he could flee again.

"Raph, stop this right now! Let go of me!" Mikey called out, struggling as Raphael threw the smaller  
form over his shoulder.

"Leo and I weren't sure if you and Donnie loved each other in that way, dude. He told me to try with  
Donnie. He wanted me to do it!"

"Shut yer trap, Mikey! I don' care why ya did it, jus' da fact dat ya did it! Yer gonna pay fer it...an it  
wont be pretty.."

Michelangelo gulped...knowing that whatever was in store for him...it was going to be bad...and it was  
most likely going to hurt.

"Come on, Raphie-boy..no hard feelings, right? After all, if Donnie truly loves you, I was just getting  
him ready. It couldn't have meant much to him. If I were you, I would be thanking me for loosening  
him up!"

Raphael hissed, purposely having Mikey bang his head off of one of the lower hanging pipes.

"Ow! W-where are you taking me anyway?" Mikey asked hesitantly, noticing that Raph was carrying  
him through parts of the sewer he has never seen before.

"Jus' a place I like ta go ta be alone.. No one should be able ta find us der."

"What are you going to do to me..?" The younger brother inquired, blue eyes growing as large as saucers.

"Lets jus' say dat when I'm done wit yer punishment...I will have fucked all three of ya.."

* * *

Raphael soon arrived at the spot he was talking about; the place he liked to go to be alone.  
It was a room. Not very large, but good enough for him.

He was right..they wouldn't be found, meaning no one was going to save poor little Mikey.

Raphael had a few things set up. Equipment that he thought would come in handy since he did plan  
on telling Donatello about his feelings at some point.

When Michelangelo saw the equipment, he grew even more terrified, struggling once again and managing  
to get out of the other reptile's grasp, his body falling to the ground.

He got up and began to run, only to have himself get tripped, resulting in him falling down on his face.

He turned himself around on the floor, reaching for his belt to get his...nunchucks?

They weren't there..

'Damnit...I forgot..we were in the shower. I don't have my nunchucks. I'm not even wearing my belt  
or my mask.. Oh no! I am naked! Wait..that doesn't matter. We Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles never  
wear much anyway..'

"Now, Mikey...if ya keep fightin' me, yer punishment will only get worse. Behave yerself!" Raphael warned,  
trying to pull Mikey up, only to have a sea green foot meet his beak, drawing a bit of blood.

"MIKEY!"

The smaller male yelped, knowing that his brother must be seeing red. His eyes said it all.

Raphael roughly grabbed onto Mikey, pulling him along and slamming him against the wall.

The blow was hard enough to knock the smaller form unconscious, if only for a moment.

The next thing Mikey knew, He was chained to the wall. There were two metal cuffs closed around  
his ankles, a chain connected to the cuffs that was attached to the wall. The same thing happened  
to both of his wrists..

He was stuck and his legs were spread far apart. Raphael made sure of that.

"Mmh...what a nice view~" The red loving reptile churred, darting his tongue across his lips.

"Now, Mikey...yer goin' ta have ta relax. I'm not goin' ta tell ya dis wont hurt...but it'll be very  
painful if yer tense."

"R-relax?! H-how the heck can I relax, dude?! You're going to rape me!"

"It's not rape if ya want it, Mikey."

"Well, I don't, not like this! Sure, I thought we could try it at some point, but I didn't want to do  
it when you were in a bad mood! Please, Raph...don't do this to your innocent little brother.."

"Innocent my ass...speakin' of which.." Raphael started, shoving his largest finger inside of Mikey's  
entrance without warning, making the smaller form yelp and squirm. "Hey, that hurt!"

"Shh.." The larger turtle then shoved his finger inside all of the way before he began to stroke the other's  
inner walls, making him moan. "Y-You're mean.."

"Yeah, mean. Dats why yer moanin', right? Cause ya hate dis."

"I-I do hate it..it's not my fault that my body is betraying me!" Michelangelo whined, screaming when his  
emerald green brother pushed a second finger into his entrance, scissoring him to spread him farther.

"S-stop...or I'll...I'll.."

"Ya will what?" Raphael inquired, his mouth close to his little brother's ear slit as he licked it, teasing him.

"Tell Leo? If ya do dat, Mikey, no good will come of it. Leo may have all of da plans, but when it comes  
down ta it, I am da strongest out of us four. I will still defeat him in a fight of brute strength."

Raphael received no response. He was happy with that result, pulling his fingers out of Mikey and getting  
up to walk over to one of the corners in the room. He knelt down in front of a banged up tool box, opening  
the lid.

Inside of the box were a few vibrators. Most of the vibrators had a low, medium, and high setting.

He chose two that were completely covered with bumps, thinking those would do the job the best. When  
Raphael made it back over to Mikey, he skipped the low setting and put the vibrators on medium, showing  
his little brother what he was in for.

"What are you going to do with those, Raph?"

"I don' know, Mikey, shove dem up yer beak. What do ya think I am goin' ta do wit dem, shell-fer-brains?!"

"Well, with my first time with Leo, he placed one inside himself before making love to me. Maybe you could-"

"Not a chance, kid.. I am not Leo." Raph replied, slowly nudging one vibrator inside of Mikey's ass, pushing it  
continuously until he could not push it anymore.

"It's all da way in," He said, pulling the toy out nearly all of the way before shoving it back in, earning a  
whimper from the one before him.

"Yeah, it feels good, doesn' it?" The larger reptile asked, thrusting the toy in and out a few more times before  
moving it over to one side, shoving the second vibrator in on the other to spread Mikey's entrance open.

He allowed his manhood to drop down into the open air, the organ already hard and throbbing with need.

With room for him in between both vibrators, Raphael inserted his cock into Mikey's ass, turning the toys  
up to the next level as well, enjoying the vibrations he was getting from them.

"Fuck! Yeah...dat feels amazin'. Yer so fuckin' tight~" The stronger turtle churred, smacking Mikey's ass to  
get him even tighter, making him yelp.

Raphael soon began to move, sliding one hand down to the vibrators where he begins to thrust them in and out  
in time with his cock. Michelangelo cringed, squeezing his eyes shut to fight back tears.

It is painful, being stretched this far. He didn't like it. He wanted it to end.

"R-Raph...please stop.. It hurts."

"Don' worry, it'll get betta. Jus' ya wait." Raphael told him.

As if right on cue, Mikey found out that his brother was right.

As much as he didn't want it this way, the pain began to turn into pleasure. Pleasure that fogged his better  
judgement and made him stop caring that he was scared. He just knew that he wanted more.

"Nnh..R-Raph!" He moaned, wanting to touch the other. To wrap his arms around the other's shell, but he  
couldn't reach his brother, making him whine.

"Ya like it, don' ya?" Raphael questioned the smaller form, picking up his pace, slamming into the sea green  
ninja again and again. "Ya love it when I fuck ya up da ass, huh? Say it, say ya love bein' fucked by me."

"Nnh-ahh! I-I like it.."

"What was dat? I can't really hear ya." Raphael said, slamming into Mikey as hard as he could. He lifted  
the smaller turtle up a bit, getting under him and pushing up against him.

"I love it! I love it when you fuck me!"

"Yeah, der ya go. Wasn' so hard now, was it? I'll give ya a reward for bein' honest." The sibling with the most  
attitude said, having a Cheshire grin dancing upon his lips.

"Now..where is dat sweet spot?" Raphael asked himself more than anything. When he found the spot that would  
take Mikey to cloud nine, he pulled himself out, aligning his cock in the perfect area and slamming back in,  
hitting his brother's prostate.

The orange loving turtle cried out in ecstasy, his voice getting more passionate each time Raphael hit that  
same spot, doing it again and again on purpose.

Mikey was in pain, his cock still hidden inside his lower plastron, the organ growing and getting harder by the  
second. "Raph..c-could you help me?"

"Help ya wit what? Ya need ta be more specific." Raphael replied, playing dumb even though he knew what  
his little brother meant.

"W-with...you know.. Can you get it out?"

"Ehh...I don' know..What do I get outta it?" The hot-head inquired, switching his movements up a bit. He was still  
hitting Mikey's prostate, but now when he moved in, he moved the vibrators out and vice versa.

Mikey was panting, his hands balling up into fists as he breathed heavily. "I-I'll...I'll stop sneaking into your room  
in the morning a-and playing pranks on you while you're asleep for a while.."

"Hmm..sounds good so far. Fer how long?"

"A-as long as you want..just name it, bro.."

"Okay...how bout one whole year den?"

"Fine, one year! P-please just help me.."

"Okay. Help is comin' right up." Raphael said, his free hand moving to Mikey's lower plastron, two fingers gliding  
over the slit and going inside to pull out the other's manhood. Raph could tell his little brother was close.  
He would reach his orgasm at any minute now.

The emerald green ninja soon began to pump Mikey's member, cooling hot waves of passion as he squeezed it,  
taking the smaller reptile over his breaking point.

With one final thrust into Michelangelo's prostate, he was finished, his body beginning to tremble as his insides  
gave in and collapsed, making even less room for Raphael.

Raph came almost immediately after, releasing his seed into his little brother.

He rode out his orgasm for as long as possible, pulling out of the other once the sticky white fluid stopped  
flowing. He turned off the vibrators, but kept them where they were, not wanting to let any sperm exit.

It was then that he noticed that they were a mess, Mikey's cum on both of their plastrons and his own hand.

Raph smirked and licked it off of his digits, enjoying the sweet taste. "So, Mikey...did ya learn yer lesson?" He  
questioned, leaning over and beginning to release Mikey's wrists from their restraints.

Once his hands were free, Michelangelo brought one to his face, wiping off the drool that was trickling down  
the one side of his mouth.

"No, dude.." He said in between breaths, still trying to gain his bearings.

"Actually, if that is how you're going to treat me, I think I'll piss you off more often."

* * *

The end~

Review please!


End file.
